Show Me The Real Harry My Love
by lizerbell86
Summary: There is another life about Harry that no one at school had ever seen. He stayed in the wizarding world to avenge his parents deaths but would gain a godson and the woman of his dreams later. Join Harry as he shows Fleur the real him doing the love of his life; hockey in how they discover together and her learning the true bwl. Nothing is quite as it seems. AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Harry Potter had some secrets that he had been keeping a secret for years like one; he had no desire to be an Auror. The war did a number one him and with a world that threw his back against the wall; he owed them nothing when he left school.

Two; he kept up with his muggle studies in private. The room of requirement gave him time to do his muggle school work by correspondence but his grades at Hogwarts were a little unsavory.

Three; his aunt, uncle, and cousin were as not as bad as it could be thought. They were just ultra-strict, like those parents on the show World's Strictest Parents. What kid wouldn't want a break from them in the summer or during the winter holiday?

Four; there is something that he loves more than quidditch and that is ice hockey. Since he was five; Dudley and he were in the rink on teams. Dudley was on defense and Harry became a goalie.

Why do you think Harry's so good at seeker and to think this all began when Vernon took them all on a working family vacation in Washington D.C. Vernon did business and Petunia utilized all the educational opportunities and the Smithsonian was the place that most of the vacation was spent in.

Hockey was introduced when Vernon won a family four pack tickets to see a Washington Capitals game and it was a game to remember for the boys. This changed the Dursely home from a football crazed home into a hockey crazed home.

Five; since Harry was not going to the Auror academy because he needed "time off for sanity" he gave a cover story of an extended vacation. He had the funds to do that.

Harry had been practicing his hockey in secret at school in the room of requirement for years and he by some miracle earned himself a spot in Boston University. Dudley would be playing for Boston College.

After Hogwarts, Harry got to re-write his life in the States living out his real dream to possible play in the NHL. Besides his aunt and uncle; he kept in touch with Andromeda and Teddy and frequently brought them to Boston, especially during the Bean Pot Tournament.

This is where life would begin and Harry would write his life in something much better than being an Auror, but as a goalie. Dudley and he were going to be undrafted players that were signed after graduation. Petunia and Vernon wanted them to finish college first because of "You will not be able to play hockey forever. What happens if you suffer a career ending injury or you wash up?"

Dudley went off to Vancouver to play while Harry was sent to Anaheim and Petunia and Vernon made sure to come to both opening home games where the men were going to start.

Harry was able to start during his very first game is to have a shout out. This is what is Harry's claim to fame is the shut out. During the third period, Harry found out his Aunt and Uncle had seats right over the home team's bench and were the loudest supporters for the Ducks including their 31 Potter jerseys that they wore. There is no doubt, the Ducks won.

Next off for the Dursleys is up to Vancouver which Dudley had a Gordie Howe hat trick all during his first game. Petunia had her arms folded in disapproval and Vernon was laughing hysterically.

Harry's world is about to catch up in the form of someone that he hadn't seen since a wedding; a wedding the Fleur and Bill were getting married.

Bill and Fleur divorced after Fleur could not take Bill's controlling behavior; she just could not take it anymore. There was one boy or should you say man now made an impression that she wanted to get to know but there was no way to find him. He hadn't been in Brittan in years and had not kept in touch with his friends.

There is one person from the order that she thought of but that is because Harry is the godfather to a little orphaned little one; Teddy Lupin.

Writing to Andromeda Tonks was the easy part but meeting her for lunch was going to be a challenge for because it seemed that she would not let any type of woman near her grandson. There is a small café in London that she would meet up with her.

It is Andromeda who broke the ice but she seemed pleasant about.

"Fleur, you asked me that you wanted to see me but I am surprised after hearing of your divorce from Bill."

Fleur smiled "I want to find Harry but it seems he disappeared from the earth. I want to get to know him again."

Now Andromeda was curious because she knew Veela's could be rather flighty until they find their true mate. She went directly to the point because she was a little weary of the blond woman.

"Fleur, are you feeling the true tug of him being your mate. You've been feeling it for years now; probably since he was fourteen."

She hung her head and said "Yes Madame."

Andromeda, being the ex-Slytherin that she is made up her mind about Fleur because she had a talent of rather seeing through people. There is something that she should know about the true Harry Potter who is nothing like the Harry Potter that the wizarding world knew about him.

"Fleur, make yourself comfortable because this is going to take a long time and it will be a story of complete surprise because this is the last thing that you will expect of him.

I will start with what is going on with Harry now. Harry is living in Anaheim, California in the States. He is a professional hockey player, a goalie in the NHL; the super power in North American hockey.

He only sees my grandson and I and he takes us to see him in the States from time to time. After he graduated from Hogwarts, he told his friends that he needed a break for his sanity but what he meant is that he owed them nothing and all he wanted to do was avenge his parents' deaths along with Sirius.

Harry had kept up with his muggle course work and practiced his hockey while still at school. He managed to get into Boston University then got into the NHL…"

She thanked Andromeda "I will try to make him come and see you more than he does." Fleur earned herself a hug because even though she gets frequent letters and Harry visiting once a week, Teddy needed his godfather more often even though he comes over once a week if he's not having too many road games.

While the story went on to Fleur of everything that she did not know about him; she decided that she wanted to know the real Harry Potter and not the fake one that she met when she was seventeen.

Fleur knew about the wizarding society in Los Angeles and she went to book herself into the Biltmore Hotel. There she found out the best place to get his attention at the arena where he played without getting the attention of the muggles that she would be surrounded by.

She did remember something that Andromeda and said that she would put her in contact with Harry's cousin Dudley in Vancouver, Canada since he could explain the world that Harry and he are involved in and more insight into Harry. Also, Dudley could recommend the type of seat that she should buy a ticket to and how to directly speak to him after his game.

Fleur decided to book herself into the game that would have the Ducks face Vancouver so Fleur could see the "king of the shutout" in action. She was there first when fans could arrive and figure out how she could see a player from the visiting team then she went to make herself more comfortable for the game by sitting over the away team's bench.

To her surprise, Harry had not been the one to start in the game and he was sitting on the benches with a baseball hat on his head but dressed up in all of his padding just in case he had to go in to relieve the backup goalie for the Ducks.

Watching the game was getting too ugly for Fleur's case with the amount of players were fighting including seeing teeth knocked out and blood being shed. This is much more brutal than quidditch in her opinion.

Eventually by the second period Harry was called in to relieve the backup goalie because he had given up three goals while the Ducks had one. Harry was back in the game and he was doing a much better job at keeping the damn pucks out. The phrase of the night became "Saved by Potter." From what Fleur could see, this is why he is so great at playing seeker.

The Ducks were ready to make a comeback overthrowing Vancouver with a 4-3 victory. At the end, when all of the players had shook each other's hands, Harry and Dudley did their ritual of punching shoulders.

On the ice, Harry said to Dudley; "Nice game."

Dudley looking a little tired explained "You are my worst nightmare when I have to face you. Damn, I wish you were on my team."

Harry smiled "There's a thing called a trades, maybe you could come to Anaheim or I to join you in Vancouver. Now, let's grab something to eat and see who can avoid the media the fastest."

"You're on Potter, I always win that one."

Fleur was the last one to leave and found the area where players are generally seen after games. Harry and Dudley were out of their uniforms and back into their nice civilian clothing.

It was now or never for Fleur when she saw Harry "Harry, long time no see?"

Harry remembered the voice and knew who it was in an instant.

"Fleur, what are you doing here?"

AN: This is a plot bunny I have had for a while and most likely be re written soon. I will continue to see where this would go in my quest for more uncontenial, AU, OOC, or GWL fics.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: I'm not going to use accents because there are enough stories with them.

Fleur's mind went blank for a moment but was able to regain her composure "I came here to see you. Why did you leave?"

Harry did have a soft spot for the Veela and knew she is here for a reason and for one reason would be for him leaving Britain; Andromeda must have given her directions on how to find her.

Secondly, female Veelas tend to be flighty; he remembered that from school. Something told him that the marriage between her and Bill is over.

He decided to ask the first question since he did not seem interested in calling her out as a psycho stalker but he did ask her in a nice manor "Who did you charm into giving up my location Fleur?"

The quarter Veela who rarely used her charms decided to confess "Andromeda, your aunt, uncle, and cousin."

Harry looked over to Dudley and knew he was up a creek without a paddle. This is a lesson he knew that Harry needed to learn, you need to face your past even no matter how hard it is. Dudley knew Harry had seen the stuff of nightmares when in school.

Even though Harry said in jest, Dudley still heard the words "Dudley, you are a traitor."

Dudley did keep his cool because he was not going to let Harry put his mask back up in front of her, not the Harry act that Dudley knew about during school.

"Fleur; Harry and I were about to head for some dinner. Would you like to come with us?"

Fleur beamed at this opportunity "Yes."

The three of them left for a tiny restaurant just out of the city. It is a place that Harry went often for food. No one would suspect Harry Potter, hockey super star would eat at a Mom and Pop restaurant but this was a good way to ward against the puck bunnies.

Once at the restaurant, Harry asked the all-important question "Fleur, where's your husband? Last time I saw either one of you was at the wedding and briefly at different points in the war."

Fleur sighed because during the last year, her relationship with Bill had deteriorated and had been on the rocks for a long time now.

"I divorced him; he was how you say over controlling? Bill wanted children right away during the war and I fought against him on that one. It was too dangerous. I wanted to wait. He also expected me to fall in the footsteps of his mother and that is not me and he would not hear anything of it. It did not help that Molly and Ginny are racist and had to listen to anti-French remarks all of the time. I had enough when I was out with Gabrielle shopping and caught Bill with a whore. His entire family save George celebrated the divorce."

That is one shock because Harry knew how the Weasleys could be sometimes but it was to him a family that would work through the bad and ugly. The only one e had problems time to time was with Ron and his petty ways.

Fleur asked him a hard question since she was nailed with one "Harry, why did you leave England? I know it is more than your sport of hockey. I know your secret."

This was going to be a difficult night and he knew because the truth had to come out because he had been running from a past that he was originally pulled out of as a baby and went back to for only against his parents' murderer and had to push himself through seven years.

"I do need to tell you about the real me and my life; not what the media says or even my so called friends know about me.

When I was a baby, I was pulled out of the world that I was born into to only be returned into when I was eleven having no knowledge of anything.

My childhood was that of super strict relatives but never abusive. My aunt and uncle treated me like another son but had the same rules as my cousin.

Hockey is the sport I grew up with when I went on holiday with my relatives and had seen my first real game up close. Dudley and I fell in love with the sport and began playing hockey when we were five.

When I got to Hogwarts, I kept with my muggle studies along with the studies at Hogwarts. I didn't force myself to study particularly hard with that because the real prize was to attend university here, in the States.

Over the years, when the media decided to libel my name that in hindsight I should have sued their bloody arse's for, it gave me no reason to stay after graduation. The people in Brittan had thrown my back against the wall when something went wrong. My seven years in school were hell.

The room of requirement became my refuge where I could do both sets of studies and practice my goal keeping.

Fourth year was hell and I nearly begged my aunt and uncle to pull me out of school even with my losing my magic. They reminded me of my ultimate goal of destroying the dork lord.

It meant the world to me when I was made Teddy's godfather and he is the reason why I still have ties with that world. I don't want Teddy to go through the same things I went through at school that I did. I don't want anyone pitting him because he is an orphan or want to befriend him because what his parents did in the war or being my godson.

The war was fought and won and then came graduation day. My aunt, uncle, and cousin could not attend but that was fine by me. The day meant ultimate freedom for me and I owed no one anything. I did what I came to do, vengeance against the dork lord and his band of merry men. I claimed I needed time off for my sanity and basically have not kept in touch with anyone save Andromeda and Teddy. I try to see him as much as possible with me going to England or me bringing them to the States.

After Hogwarts, I got into Boston University where I felt truly free since I turned eleven. I studied math which is something that I enjoyed studying during my independent studies.

My goal keeping in my hockey career took off while I was at University and my reputation in the pipes attracted attention, a lot of attention. After I graduated, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim came calling and I signed with them. This is my rookie season."

Fleur had another reason to find Harry and he did have two other people that were dying to see him again; Hermione and Viktor.

Fleur wanted to get know "the little boy" who grew up to have women drooling for him. She was going to have to take the first step by becoming his friend then becoming bold enough to ask him out on a date or have him ask her. She wanted him to fall in love for her being himself and not feel pressured because she is quarter Veela. She should have relished nearly a decade ago that he is her mate because true mates are immune to charms. This was one more thing and it had to be said.

"Harry; Hermione and Viktor have been looking for you the last five years since you have left school. They knew about the act that you used to keep people at an arm's distance and you were forgiven. They are your friends as well. Everyone won't tell them were you are in Europe; you have basically have dropped off the face of the earth. No one would think you would be a professional hockey player in the United States. Let me send them an international post. I imagine the two of them will be over here so fast to see you."

Harry knew he lost with running with his past. All of the walls crumbled and trying to separate his magical and muggle world for his comfort was down completely. Hermione, who she had expected to be with Ron was a surprise yet not surprised that she isn't with the petty fool. He remembered the Krum treated her like she is his queen. The decision was made but there was one last thing; his professional life.

"Fleur, I have a series of away games coming up with Phoenix, Los Angeles, San Jose, Dallas, and Vancouver. Teddy and Andromeda are supposed to be coming in to see me in Vancouver."

Fleur smirked because what Harry didn't know was Hermione and Viktor were going to be wed in a few months and Hermione desperately wanted Harry there for the wedding. Now for another good question so she could plan on Hermione and Viktor seeing Harry before the Vancouver game. She had an idea because she did not want him overly anxious for the road and it was better to have him settled with Hermione back. Asking Dudley would be the best idea for her next action.

"Dudley, does Harry have any time off soon before his road trip?"

Harry was shaking his head at Dudley but he was not going to win against Dudley and the world that has been conspiring against him after one good game.

A look came over Dudley and the look was something that he hadn't seen when they were kids; a look of mischief. Harry groaned as Dudley explained "He has practices and or team meetings most days into the afternoon to early evenings many days but for the next four, he has three days off before he heads to Dallas."

Dudley's knee was kicked by Harry for running his mouth. It was best to end dinner now since they were all through "Harry, Fleur; it's nice seeing you and remember Harry; payback when you are in Vancouver."

Harry smirked "Fat chance D!"

Harry also being the perfect gentleman that he asked Fleur if she wanted, no he insisted on bringing her back to the hotel and Fleur shook her head "No Harry, I will manage. I will see you later since I know how to find you."

Something that Fleur did not expect was a kiss on the cheek before Harry escorted her out. Fleur knew exactly what to do since its 10 p.m. in California; fire call Hermione and Viktor in Bulgaria. This is a call that they would want to hear and her hotel room had fire call capabilities.

Once she was through, she heard Hermione.

"Hermione, I found Harry. He lives in the western United States playing this sport called Hockey."

There was a sharp gasp because this seemed to be the last place anyone would guess Harry would be.

Viktor had heard what Fleur had said and asked this all important question "Will it be possible to see him any time soon before the wedding?"

Viktor had wanted Harry there as much as Hermione did and was curious why he dropped off the face of the earth or more like the wizarding world in Europe. No one would think to check elsewhere.

Fleur smirked "He has a few days off before he has a road trip that will end up with him and his team ending up in Vancouver, Canada in two weeks."

Hermione being her genius self-asked Viktor "How soon do you want to be in the States or do you want to go to Canada?"

Viktor's idea was "Let's take a port key and we see him before he leaves. If we wait until Canada, he will have this over his shoulders. I wouldn't want it if I was in position."

Fleur was winning the war and Harry didn't know it yet. He can't build up walls and run from them. "I'm staying at the Biltmore Hotel."

Hermione's day was now made perfect "Expect to see Viktor and I tomorrow Fleur. Thank you for the fire call, I know it's late over there."

Fleur then said "I'll go. I will see you soon."

Hermione and Viktor made plans to head to California the next day then Hermione thought of something that he would dread no matter what, a book fair. "Now that I think of it, I wonder if I could go to the Los Angeles book fair while there…"

Viktor just kissed her on the cheek to distract her "Let's just head to California, I will see about booking us a room and escape our mothers' crazy wedding planning for two weeks. We need a break from them." Hermione kissed her fiancé back. "You're right Viktor."

The next day, Hermione and Viktor were in California via port key and were meeting up with Fleur.

Fleur met them in the lobby and Viktor asked "You are the lucky one but where is Harry now?"

"At practice, he should be done later this afternoon."

Hermione had another question "Is there a way to see him without him seeing us first?"

Fleur knew of a way "There is a small area where we can watch him that I did manage to get out of Harry last night. Look for the goalie in teal with the golden helmet. That's him."

Once Hermione and Viktor were checked in, the three of them went to Anaheim to watch Harry.

Harry was being a brick wall to his teammates but one got through. Harry swore so loudly that it could be heard in the stands "FUCK!" The forwards and defensemen were applauding each other for the epic achievement.

Fleur, Viktor, and Hermione could hear this isn't the Harry that they knew years ago. Then there was a "Bring it in boys" from the coach. The coach seemed to speak to the team for a short while before Fleur explained "I told Harry that I am meeting him after practice and that you may or may not be here."

A half hour later Harry emerged from the locker room with his hair still wet or lack thereof due to the undercut that he has been wearing since college.

When Harry was right in front of Hermione there was a loud "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" Then she launched herself into a python death grip on Harry.

Before Hermione could do no more damage and Viktor obeying "man laws" asked "Is there some where we can all go? I believe you everyone here some explanations and why the need of the mask for the seven years?"

Another repeat session was hanging over his shoulders but Hermione's will be much tougher. Harry decided on a more private place "Let me take you back to my flat, don't want to say this in front of too many people."

Everyone hoped in the Gryffindor red SUV and were headed for a nice drive. Now all will be fully revealed because even Fleur felt that Harry was holding back. Her English may have improved but there are still words that she lacks.


End file.
